Land of Hearts
by AK1028
Summary: Hi there! Peach Toadstool here and you know, I'm mad at Mario for not proposing to me yet. But I'm more mad at Bowser for kidnapping Sprixie princesses! He usually kidnaps me! How unusual! Anyways, we've got to stop Bowser before its too late and with a little girl with us? What? Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! (AU of Super Mario 3D World)
1. Chapter 1

**Land of Hearts**

_Hey everyone! AK1028 here with our latest Mario story! Today we continue our 'Hearts Be True' series and just as a warning, this story and my 'Death Comes Softly' Crash Bandicoot story will only be updated every Saturday. Now, this story will be a slight alternate version of Super Mario 3D World and introduce an original character that belongs to gothgirl01. Now, if you aren't following along with this series or just want to see what stories came before this, then check out (in order):_

_1) Hearts Be True, a Luigi's Mansion fanfiction based on the very first Luigi's Mansion game._

_2) Pure Hearts Be True, a Mario fanfiction based on Super Paper Mario._

_3) Hearts Be True: Under the Dark Moon, a Luigi's Mansion fanfiction based on Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon._

_4) Heart of Dreams, a Mario fanfiction based on Mario & Luigi: Dream Team._

_Without further adieu, let's jump on in!_

* * *

What was usually a typical day in the Underwhere, things weren't so typical. Mr. L, after being sent to Negative World One, had became the leader since Queen Jaydes disappearance. What was strange was that she was gone long before he had arrived. So Mr. L asked Jason to be his adviser until they heard from Grambi, king of the Overthere. But they had not heard anything in quite some time.

Jason stated, "I'm quite concerned. I think Grambi is missing too."

Mr. L replied, **"I'll go to the Overthere right now and see."**

Jason asked, "What about the people?"

Mr. L answered, **"The people have you, Rockizilla. Besides, I should be back soon. If not, be concerned."**

Jason responded, "As you wish..."

Mr. L told him, **"I just hope we aren't too late."**

With that, the bandit started to climb the staircase to the Overthere.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Boo Woods, Violet was marveling at her engagement ring. She still couldn't believe that she was going to marry Luigi soon. She couldn't wait for the firework ceremony that night. Polterpup came in, panting. Luigi and Violet had recently decided to name him Spettro, the Italian word for ghost.

Violet smiled and greeted, "Hey, Spettro." Spettro wagged his tail as there was a sudden knock on the door. Violet asked, "Who could that be?"

Luigi answered, "I got it!"

The green clad plumber opened the door and got a big surprise when he saw a six year old girl standing there. She had long brown hair, very dark brown, wearing a black t shirt with a skull on it with a black shirt, tights with black boots, shamballa bracelets, and wearing lots of jewelry.

The girl asked, "Can I come in?"

Luigi answered, "Possibly but who are you?"

She explained, "Name's Cecila Black but call me Cece."

Luigi stepped aside, letting her come in. She was about to go into the living room but saw Spettro and Violet first.

The green clad ghost hunter started to say, "Oh, Vi. I want you to meet..."

Cece ran to Violet and hugged her tightly, surprising the purple clad ice wielder.

She gushed, "Mom!"

Violet had a shocked expression on her face as Luigi's jaw dropped to the ground in surprise.

* * *

At the castle, Peach was reading in her library until she felt a pair of lips on her neck. She looked and saw Mario. She bopped him in the nose, getting him to back off.

Mario protested, "Hey! What was that for?"

Peach hissed, "You know what that was for! We've been together since the Isle Defino incident and you don't respect me! You haven't even proposed yet!"

Mario blushed as he stated, "Don't you think that's rushing things, Peach? Besides, Toadsworth isn't too thrilled with me dating you in the first place."

Peach replied, coldly, "I don't care! You seem to, though! I happen to love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Mario responded, "I know you do but I am just not ready to propose quite yet."

Peach told him, huffing, "Then I'm not talking to you."

Mario whispered, "Oh boy...this doesn't look good..."

A shadow was watching them from afar as its creepy teeth smiled wide and headed out.

* * *

Back in Boo Woods, Cece pulled away from Violet.

Violet started to say, "I'm not..."

Cece interrupted, "I know but you do look like my mom. She...died...as did my father..."

Luigi gulped, knowing where Cece was coming from as he knelt down to her eye level.

He asked, "How long have you been here?"

Cece answered, "I don't know but I've really drifting along since my parents passed away..."

Violet cooed softly, "Aw, we're so sorry, Cece. Do you wanna come to the fireworks display with us tonight?"

The little girl nodded as Luigi smiled at his fiancé.

He said, "Great idea, Vi. She'll love being around everyone. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

In the Overthere, Mr. L had just arrived. Whibbi was there, looking like he had been expecting the bandit.

Whibbi stated, "Grambi isn't here. He's disappeared."

Mr. L groaned, **"Great..."**

Whibbi added, "Worse than that, three people that went out looking for him have also gone missing."

Mr. L perked up and asked, **"Who were the crazy-people-to-do-that?"**

Whibbi answered, "Nastasia, O'Chunks, and Mimi."

Mr. L turned white as a ghost as he stammered, **"W-what?"**

As Whibbi nodded to confirm the bandit, Mr. L paled more.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Pure Hearts Be True'_-

_In Castle Bleck, O'Chunks and Nastasia were alone and chatting. O'Chunks told Nastasia about what Dimentio did, make her a bit suspicious to what the jester was trying to do. O'Chunks then started to sing about the count (under Nastasia's orders), which got on Mimi's nerves._

_Nastasia added, "And as punishment for getting beat by that hero AGAIN, I'm making him sing it a 1,000 times."_

_Mimi blurted out, "1,000... 1,000 times?! Gosh, you're more evil than I thought! Hey, but enough chatting! Where's the count? I wanna see him! He hasn't called me to do anything, and I'm getting SO BORED!"_

_At that moment; Mr. L dropped in and commented, **"Hey, Count? My destructive little friend is all gassed up and itching to get back into action. Yes Brobot is begging me to take him out. Say the word, and I'll roll out."**_

_Nastasia replied, "Yeah, great enthusiasm, but let's shelf the robot action for now, 'K? The thing is, the count kinda left specific orders for us to stand by. Got that?"_

_Mimi hissed, scared, "NO WAY! We're supposed to wait here for that big, mean hero to come and get us?"_

_Mr. L commented, not caring, **"So the count doesn't need my services? Excellent. I'll just be off then."**_

_Nastasia directed, a bit angry, "YOU GO NOWHERE! We wait! It's the count's direct order! His word is absolute! Be a good minion and DO NOT MOVE TIL TOLD! ...'K? Thanks."_

_With that, Nastasia left - making Mimi more upset and bored while Mr. L just looked frustrated. O'Chunks was still in the room but was knocked out after all of his singing. Suddenly, Dimentio appeared to them. After giving them an idea to attack the heroes with a surprise attack, Mimi and Mr. L headed out. Dimentio did the same, smirking at his job._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Mr. L thought, _**'Even though we traded a lot of quips to each other, we were family. Not blood but family nonetheless. I will find them...my family...'**_

* * *

_AK1028: Whoa, didn't see that coming from our Mr. L! Sorry if he's a little out of character but things will get better soon, promise. I did do a few edits but other than that, this is my 120th story. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Peach was greeted by the one of the Toad Brothers, Blue. (Mario had gone on home earlier.)

Peach gushed, "Hello, Blue!" She looked around for his younger brother, Yellow but didn't see him. She then asked, "Where's Yellow?"

Blue reported sadly, "I fear he's gotten ill, your majesty so he won't be joining us later."

Peach replied, smiling sadly, "Oh, sorry to hear that. Hope he feels better soon."

Blue responded, "Thank you, your majesty. I can't wait to see everyone."

Peach told him, "Oh, it should be amazing tonight! Luigi, Violet, Spettro, and everyone will be there!"

Blue questioned, "And what of Mario? Is he alright?"

Peach answered, "Oh yes, he's okay and will be there, Blue."

Blue stated, "Well, good. I got slightly worried. Usually when you don't mention Mario, he's either missing or sick."

Peach replied, "I didn't mean to worry you but I'm just mad at him."

Blue snickered as he responded, "Then excuse my language for a second, your majesty, but I wouldn't want to piss you off for all of the golden coins in the world!"

The mushroom princess laughed as they went towards the park.

* * *

"Are you serious?!"

Luigi rubbed his ear after Mario had just yelled into his ear drum. The two brothers were talking on their own Duel Screams that Elvin allowed them to have. Luigi had just told Mario about Cece, who was out playing with Spettro and Violet.

The green clad ghost hunter answered, "I'm serious, Malleo. I don't know who she is or where she came from but she seems like a nice girl."

The red clad plumber stated, "Well, do what you please, Weegie. I have my own problems right now and we have yet to talk ourselves."

Luigi had a small tear in his eye as he whispered, "I miss you, Mario..."

Mario softly smiled as he replied, "I miss you too, Luigi. But we'll see each other tonight, so no tears, okay?"

Luigi stammered, "O-okay..."

Mario responded, in Italian, "Ti amo, baby fratello."

With that, Mario hung up, before Luigi could respond. The green clad ghost hunter balled himself as he cried.

He whimpered, "Ti amo, grande fratello..."

* * *

Outside of the house, Spettro licked Cece's face as she giggled. Violet smiled.

She said, "Looks like Spettro likes you!"

Cece _'hugged'_ Spettro as she cooed, "I like him too!"

Spettro wagged his tail happily as Violet laughed at the sight. But she looked back at the house, worried about Luigi.

Violet wondered aloud, "What's taking him so long?"

Cece asked, "Everything okay, Miss Violet?"

Violet looked at her and answered, kissing her forehead, "Yeah, everything is okay."

Cece groaned, "Ew, gross!"

Violet laughed as she headed inside, leaving Spettro with Cece.

* * *

Luigi continued to cry in his chair, all balled up. His mind was all over the place. He wanted to be close to Mario again, he was still hurt from Mr. L's death, and he just wanted to see his parents again. Violet entered the house and saw him in the chair like that.

She asked, going over to him, "Luigi?"

He looked up through his tear shot eyes as he answered, "Hey Violet..."

Violet questioned, "What's the matter?"

Luigi sniffled and answered, "I miss Mario."

Violet sat on the arm of his chair and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Luigi rubbed his eyes as he responded, "Well, it's hard to explain but I don't seem to talk to him as much anymore..."

She told him, "Well, in all fairness, we have been super busy as of late. Besides, you'll see him tonight."

He replied, "That's true but we have so much to talk about, you know..."

Violet kissed his cheek and responded, "I know. Now get ready, we're headed for the castle."

Luigi smiled as he kissed Violet's cheek. She smiled as they headed outside together, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the night air, Mr. L was looking around the Mushroom Castle. He was trying to look for a lead...any kind of lead that would lead him to Nastasia, O'Chunks, or Mimi. He was in the library, looking over some of the books.

He groaned, **"Come on, pretty-princess-in-pink. Don't you have anything in this library that can help me? Textbook, rule book, some book about magic..."**

Mr. L perked up at that as he grabbed the book. He opened it and saw that it was a spell book. _**'This is interesting,'**_ Mr. L thought as a light shined on him. He turned and saw some toads standing there.

Cameron, one of the guards, stated, "You there, halt!"

Mr. L replied, **"Sorry mushroom-head. Not happening."**

As he said that, he shocked both guards, knocking them out and headed out of there at a fast pace.

* * *

At the same time; Mario, Peach, Blue, Luigi, Violet, Cece, and Spettro were walking under the firework display. Luigi had told Peach and Blue about Cece, who was running along with Spettro...until she hit a clear pipe of some sort.

She started to ask, "What's this...?"

Blue commented, "Looks like a clear pipe..."

Violet joked, "No kidding."

Peach asked Luigi, "Can you and a certain-boyfriend-I'm-not-talking-to fix it?"

Luigi sweat dropped as did Mario. They never saw Peach THIS mad before. Violet and Blue decided to stay out of it as Cece and Spettro looked plain out confused.

The green clad ghost hunter whispered, "What did you do to piss her off?"

The red clad plumber whispered, "Bro, you don't even wanna know..."

Mario sighed as he helped Luigi fix the clear pipe. The minute they did, a green haired fairy looking princess came out of it. Everyone was in awe about this.

She looked at them and pleaded, "Please, please! You got to help me!"

Blue asked, "What's the matter?"

The fairy answered, "My name is Emerald, I'm a Sprixie, from the Sprixie Kingdom. And some monster is abducting all of my friends!"

Cece started to shake out of fear as she stammered, "M-monster?"

Luigi gulped and asked, "What kind of monster is it, Emerald?"

Emerald started to say, "Well, he's a..."

Just then, coming out of the clear pipe was...Bowser himself!

"Bowser," everyone blurted out, except Cece.

"Who," asked the six year old.

Bowser, not paying attention to the heroes, grabbed Emerald into a clear jar and went back down the clear pipe to which he came. Peach gasped as she immediately jumped into the pipe, seeing her chance to be a hero yet again. Panicking, Mario went after her. Luigi went after him, following his big bro. Violet went after him, worried about her love. Blue took Cece and Spettro and went down the pipe. Coming out of the shadows was Mr. L, who saw the whole thing.

Mr. L breathed, **"Koopa-with-a-weight-problem isn't kidnapping pretty-princess-in-pink? This is a twist on our story. Eh, there problem not mine. I need to save my family."**

He looked off into the distance and saw a creepy smile looking straight at him. Mr. L shook his head and saw that it was gone. Troubled, the bandit headed back to the Underwhere.

* * *

_AK1028: Things are getting interesting! Can our heroes stop Bowser? Can Mr. L save Mimi, O'Chunks, and Nastasia? And what about that creepy smile? Stay tuned to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Peach, Mario, Luigi, Violet, Blue, Cece, and Spettro traveled through the clear pipe as they went after Bowser, who had Emerald. Peach couldn't believe that this was happening. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Usually, Bowser kidnapped her! _'This is so weird but at least I get to be on a real adventure since the Chaos Heart incident,'_ Peach thought, excited. Finally, the heroes arrived in a grass land of sorts and saw Bowser's castle off in the distance.

Violet joked, "Well, points for creativity."

Mario commented, "Okay everyone, listen up! We get through this land as fast as we can and then we raid the castle, with one of us staying behind to watch Cece, Spettro, and the princess."

Peach thought, _'Oh no he didn't! I'm helping this time around!'_

She turned to Luigi and said, "Luigi, tell that brother of yours that I am helping with this adventure!"

Luigi sighed as he pointed out, "I think you just did, your majesty."

Cece shivered in fear, "I don't care if I stay behind..."

Spettro panted, sitting next to the scared six year old.

Blue looked at Mario and stated, "I think Peach has a point, Mario. We're going to need her help too."

Mario replied, "I just don't want her winding up getting kidnapped."

The mushroom princess was getting angrier by the second.

She hissed, "Violet, tell that _'hero'_ of mine that I'm not a kid and that I do have you all to protect me."

Violet rubbed the back of her neck and replied, "Um, I'm pretty sure he heard you, Peach..."

Luigi whispered, "Just stay out of it, Vi..."

The violet ice wielder nodded simply as Peach crossed her arms in front of her chest, getting mad.

Blue whispered to Mario, "Just let her come with us, she's already pissed off at you."

Cece turned to Spettro and asked, "I think we better stay out of this conflict too, agreed?"

Spettro panted as he licked Cece's face, making the little girl giggle. Luigi and Violet smiled warmly at the sight as Mario finally agreed to let Peach help. Peach thanked her friends (except for Mario) as they went on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. L had returned to the Underwhere with the spell book. Jason was waiting for him.

Jason asked, "How did it go?"

Mr. L answered, **"Well, Whibbi said that Grambi is missing along with Nastasia, Mimi, and O'Chunks. My family is missing, Jason. I need to find them."**

Jason looked at the spell book and questioned, "And you think that spell book is going to help? And can't you ask Mario to help you?"

Mr. L explained, **"I don't know if this spell book will help, in all honesty. And sir-jumps-a-lot is chasing after koopa-with-a-weight-problem."**

Jason rolled his eyes as he stated, "Bowser is at it again? Figures, the one time we need the heroes."

Mr. L replied, **"Yeah, but pretty-princess-in-pink wasn't kidnapped this time."**

Jason perked up and responded, "Strange."

Mr. L opened the spell book to look for...well, he really didn't know. He took it to lead him closer to the others. But most of the spells were in another language that the bandit did not understand. So he handed the book to Jason.

He asked, **"Can you make heads or tails out of that?"**

Jason read a few spells before frowning.

The rock snake answered, "No, this language is in Sarasaland handwriting. You'll have to ask the princess, Princess Daisy, to translate it."

Mr. L sighed as he stated, **"Fine, open the porthole for me and I'll can go see this princess-with-a-strange-homeland-name."**

Jason seemed to have nodded as he created the porthole and Mr. L stepped through, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

Back with the heroes, they had just saved Emerald from Bowser.

Bowser yelled, as he was getting away, "This isn't over yet, Mario! Mark my words!"

Mario watched as the Koopa King got away in his beat up car. The red clad plumber knew that it was barely over. Violet went over to him as did Luigi, standing with the hero of Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi asked, "What do you think he meant by that, bro?"

Mario answered, "Honestly, don't know. But with Peach pissed off at me and more Sprixies to save, this is probably going to be a long mission."

Violet looked over to Emerald and asked, "Who's the next one we have to save?"

Emerald answered, "Goldie."

Peach huffed, "Tell that boyfriend of mine that we have to get to the next world before dark."

Blue sweat dropped at this, anime style as he whispered, "Pretty sure he heard you..." He turned to Mario and said, "We should get Cece and Spettro and head for the next world."

Mario nodded in agreement as they headed out of the castle, with Emerald in the lead. Peach followed, with Toad next to her, barely looking at Mario. Mario sighed as Luigi placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. He walked out with one hand on Mario's shoulder and the other holding his beloved Violet's hand. The red clad plumber that he was going stay in trouble with Peach for a VERY long time...

* * *

Back with Mr. L, the bandit had arrived to Sarasaland. He quickly swiped some clothes, to look like a regular human. He put on a white tuxedo with a black undershirt and white dress shoes. He taken off his mask and hat, much to his dismay. He looked into a puddle of water and he looked just like Luigi, except his eyes were an undeniable silver color. Mr. L quickly shortened his shaggy hair and trimmed his mustache. He looked again and looked less like Luigi. _**'It'll have to do,'**_ the bandit thought, as he headed towards the castle, with the spell book in hand.

* * *

In the Sarasaland castle, Daisy was doing her duties when her adviser, Benny, walked into the room.

He addressed, "Your majesty, a Mr. L is here to see you."

Daisy perked up at that name and immediately had a million questions. She sighed, knowing that she had to see him.

She replied, "Okay, I'll go see him."

Benny nodded as he headed out the room, just as confused as the princess.

* * *

_AK1028: FYI guys, no one knows about the split between Luigi and Mr. L quite yet. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy entered the main room of her castle, seeing the man standing there. It was no doubt that it was Mr. L, even though his hair was shorter as was his mustache. The silver eyes is what gave him away. Mr. L was awed by the beauty of the princess standing before him. She had long brown hair, deep blue eyes, wearing a long orange princess dress, a silver crown on top of her head, and orange high heeled shoes. Mr. L bowed before her, absolutely speechless.

He said, softly, **"Your majesty."**

Daisy asked, "Luigi, what are you doing here as Mr. L? Surely you aren't trying to hurt Violet?"

Mr. L looked at her, his silver eyes were wide with surprise as he stated, **"Your majesty...I fear you are mistaken."**

She looked at him, a bit worried, "Mistaken? I know you a mile away, Luigi."

**"Not this time, junior has gone to Sprixie Kingdom to stop koopa-with-a-weight-problem,"** Mr. L explained, knowing that the princess just wasn't believing him.

"Prove it," Daisy demanded.

Mr. L showed Daisy the spell book and stated, **"This book was in pretty-princess-in-pink's library. I don't think the junior knows about it and it is written in your language, your majesty."**

Daisy saw the spell book as she breathed, "This is the spell book of the ancients... Only my cousin would have it...and she hasn't told Luigi about it..."

**"Please your majesty,"** Mr. L begged, **"you have to believe me. My family is in danger..."**

"Your family," Daisy repeated, looking at the bandit.

The bandit nodded as he told her this one time in Count Bleck's castle.

* * *

-Flashback-

_"DIMMY! Give me back my diary!"_

_Dimentio floated off, with the book in hand as Mimi chased him all around the castle. Mr. L, O'Chunks, and Nastasia saw this. While Nastasia frowned at the sight, Mr. L and O'Chunks were laughing up a storm. Mimi stuck her tongue out at them._

_"Some friends you are," she said._

_"Hey, don't be looking at us, lass, you were the one that didn't lock up er diary," O'Chunks pointed out._

_"I will report this to Count Bleck, you know," Nastasia threathed._

_**"Alright, sorrow puss, I'll break it up,"** Mr. L stated, as he went over to Dimentio, getting his green thunder ready._

_"And what are you going to do," Dimentio asked, smirking._

_Mr. L also smirked as his green thunder instantly overpowered Dimentio, releasing Mimi's diary. Mimi grabbed her journal, held it to her chest, and cuddled it. She stuck out her tongue as she hugged Mr. L._

_She gushed, "Golly, Mr. L! Even though you call us juniors all of the time, you sure have have a big heart!"_

_Mr. L smiled but then frowned and replied, **"Just don't tell anyone, pigtails."**_

_Mimi giggled as she went off happily as Dimentio got up, still smarting from the attack. 'Luigi is stronger than I originally thought,' he thought, 'I can't have him winding up in Count Bleck's hands. If I'm the one to create perfect words, then it is how it should be. But...they are my family...'_

_Nastasia went over to Mr. L as O'Chunks went over to Dimentio._

_The larger man asked, "Are ye feelin' okay, Dimmy?"_

_Dimentio answered, simply, "Fine. Just never expected for our very own Mr. L to have gotten so strong."_

_Mr. L stated, **"Figures I can smoke you but not sir-jumps-a-lot... That guy really makes me mad..."**_

_As he said that, he gripped his right hand into a fist, getting mad._

_Nastasia replied, "Yeah, well, um, he makes us all upset but he is our enemy, Mr. L."_

_Mr. L responded, **"I realize that, Nastasia. But he's threatening the count, all of us, and our propose. I know we are the bad guys and everything but he is coming to destroy our family! I won't stand for it."**_

_O'Chunks told him, "Ey, you speak the truth! We should give him the spankin' he deserves!"_

_Mr. L replied, **"You have the right idea, O'Chunks! We stand together...no matter what!"**_

_Dimentio thought, 'Not if I have anything ro say about it.' Nastasia thought, 'Luigi's golden heart is shining...even as Mr. L... But he prefers to hide it while as Mr. L.'_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Meanwhile, while this was going on, our heroes were going through the sand world to save Goldie. Peach was leading the charge with Violet by her side. Mario was glad that the violet ice wielder was taking some of the heat off of him. Emerald had agreed to stay with Cece and Spettro, playing with the two. Blue had gone off on his own, gathering things that he knew that Yellow would like. Mario turned to Luigi, seeing the perfect opportunity to speak with Luigi.

He asked, "Hey Weegie? Can we chat?"

Luigi answered, smiling, "Of course, Malleo."

Mario questioned, "Are you really considering adopting Cece? Do you think she'll like that?"

The green clad ghost hunter explained, "I'll bring it up to Violet first and then ask Cece. If she doesn't want to be apart of our family, I can't exactly force her."

The red clad plumber stated, "That makes sense."

Luigi turned to Mario and asked, "Is there something else you wanted to talk about?"

Mario sighed and questioned, "Well, remember how you were trying to propose to Violet while we were on Pi'illo Island?"

The youngest Manfredi twin nodded as he replied, "Yes, I remember that."

The older Manfredi twin got out a red box and showed his younger brother a beautiful engagement ring. It was a beautiful diamond, in the shape of a peach.

Luigi breathed, "Malleo, that's a beautiful ring... Can you afford it?"

Mario admitted, "No, I can't, Weegie. But I'm on my last payment. It should be mine after this crazy adventure."

The youngest Manfredi brother replied, "Well, I hope you can be yours soon. Peach is really pissed."

The older Manfredi twin chuckled as responded, "Yeah, same here, bro."

With that, the two brothers had embrace, something - in that instant - brought them closer together.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, the tables are turning and spinning! Tell me what you guys think! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Mario, Peach, Blue, Luigi, and Violet had just gone through a _'level'_. Peach was still very mad at Mario while she stuck around with anyone else but the red clad plumber. Mario had sighed as he took a turn to watch Cece and Spettro while Emerald helped the others. He watched Spettro and Cece play, smiling at the two. _'If only things could stay that easy like it does for them,'_ Mario thought.

"Excuse me," Cece asked, which gained Mario's attention, "Are you Papa's brother?"

"I guess so," Mario answered, unaware that Luigi allowed Cece to call him _"Papa"_ for the time being.

"Then you are Uncle Mario," Cece stated, with a big smile as she hugged Mario's leg.

Mario was stunned but slowly got used to it as he picked up the six year old, sitting her in his lap.

"You like the idea of having a family, huh," Mario asked.

"Ahuh," Cece answered, nodding.

"Well, I like the idea of a niece," Mario answered, "So you can call me Uncle Mario for now. As long as you call Violet "Mama"."

"I do, Uncle Mario," Cece stated, smiling.

"Oh do you," Mario teased as he started to tickle her.

Cece started to laugh as Mario tickled her tummy, blowing raspberries all over. Cece thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Spettro watched them, wagging his tail in happiness as he sat by the two of them. He was glad that his new friend Cece had such a good friend in Mario.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach had delivered the final blow to Boom-Boom, freeing Goldie. Emerald hugged her tightly as Goldie giggled, thrilled that she was free.

Blue commented, "Man, Peach is really on a roll today."

Luigi joked, "That's because she's still pissed off at Mario."

The mushroom princess shot Luigi a glare as Violet stated, "I don't think you should be talking about you-know-who."

Emerald saw this and added, "I happen to agree."

Peach looked at Goldie as she asked, "Now, who's the next Sprixie we should we save?"

Goldie was still confused as to the situation at hand but answered anyways, "Sapphire."

* * *

As they left the castle, they saw Mario playing with Cece and Spettro. Peach briefly smiled...but it was a VERY brief smile. Luigi, Violet, Blue, and Emerald all sweat dropped at this as Goldie blinked in confusion. She simply shrugged as she built a clear pipe to take the heroes to the next world.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Super Mario Sunshine'_-

_After F.L.U.D.D was repaired, he was enjoying the evening with the Toads, who were all leaving Mario and Peach to enjoy a sunset at Sirena Beach alone. Mario was looking at the beautiful mushroom princess, knowing that this is where he was supposed to be...next to her._

_He stammered, "P-Peach?"_

_Peach turned to the blushing red clad plumber as she smiled and asked, "Yes, Mario?"_

_Without warning, Mario firmly placed his lips on Peach's, his face burning red due to his blush. Peach blushed as she slowly returned the kiss, enjoying her first real kiss. Mario finally broke it, his face still red with a blush._

_Mario asked, "W-will you be my girlfriend?"_

_She answered, almost squealing, "I love too!"_

_The red clad plumber smiled, loving her reaction as he kissed her again but this time, it was longer. Peach returned it, smiling herself. She was quite relieved that she had a caring boyfriend in Mario._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sarasaland, Daisy was considering her options as she held the spell book that Mr. L gave her. She didn't want to help him - in case this was some strange plot to kill Mario. But she wanted to help him, to see if he was telling the truth. She decided to take the chance.

Daisy stated, "Alright, I'll help you, Luigi - er - Mr. L."

Mr. L replied, **"I'm sensing there is a catch."**

Daisy nodded as she responded, "There is. You let me go with you."

Mr. L blurted out, **"You can't be serious, princess-with-a-strange-homeland-name!"**

Daisy told him, "It's either I go with you or no translation."

Mr. L groaned as he responded, **"Alright, alright. You're in."**

Daisy smirked in victory as the creepy smile saw this and fled from the area. The sand princess opened the spell book and opened to a page.

She asked, "Now, what am I looking for?"

He answered, **"A location spell."**

Daisy nodded as she continued to flip through the pages, until she saw the spell she needed.

She stated, "Here it is. When I stop, you say the name or names of who are looking for. Got it?"

He replied, **"Yes. Do it."**

Daisy looked at the page and started to chant, "We need to find these souls that have mysteriously disappeared. Magical tome, take us to..."

Mr. L added, **"Mimi, O'Chunks, and Nastasia!"**

Daisy finished, "So that we may bring them to their home!"

With the spell cast, the sand princess and the bandit were transported out of the Sarasaland Castle and to an unknown location, sure to blow them away.

* * *

Back with the heroes, Luigi was sitting with Cece and Spettro as he was concerned about something...his green electric powers. It seemed like whenever he activated them, only his left hand would bring forth the green thunder and lightning. _'It probably has to do with Mr. L's death,'_ Luigi thought, sadly. He never thought he would miss the bandit. But then again, Mr. L was apart of him...whether he liked it or not.

"Papa," Cece asked, gaining the green clad ghost hunter.

"Si, er, yes," Luigi answered, looking at the six year old.

"You okay," Cece questioned, looking worried.

"No...but I will be," Luigi reassured her, kissing her cheek.

"Ew," Cece complained.

Luigi chuckled as he held Cece close, petting Spettro. Spettro wagged his tail, never having been happier.

* * *

_AK1028: Well guys, that's the end of chapter 5! Can Mario finally propose to Peach? What is with the creepy smile? Can Mr. L convince Daisy that he's JUST Mr. L? All of these questions and more will be answered soon! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't easy for Peach to stay angry at Mario during the charge through World 3, which was an ice world that Violet really shined in. Emerald and Goldie were watching Cece and Spettro more, unable to really help in ice and snow. Peach saw Luigi hugging Cece and petting Spettro as he approached the princess.

Peach asked, "Everything okay, Luigi?"

Luigi smiled as he answered, "Yeah, Peach. I was just telling Cece that we would be back soon. She wants to enjoy the ice and snow while we're here...so does Spettro."

Peach giggled and stated, "Those two are going to be so lively for you and Violet."

Luigi replied, "Violet's still trying to get used to the idea that a little girl is stuck here without her parents. For me, it just comes naturally since we came here as babies during the Shroob attack."

Peach ignored that the green clad ghost hunter had mentioned Mario as she responded, "Yes but that was because of Elvin's time traveling."

"Eh, true," Luigi said, with a smile.

He really missed his mentor, who was like a grandfather to him and Violet. Peach saw that Luigi was a million miles away.

"You okay," she asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking about Elvin," he answered.

"How did you meet Professor E Gadd, if you don't mind me asking," she questioned.

"Well, I don't mind and it is an easy subject to talk about considering it involved the first mansion incident," he answered, as he told her the story.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Hearts Be True'_-

_Violet and Luigi had just arrived at Luigi's mansion but were surprised at its condition...it almost looked haunted. After seeing an orange ghostly aura and having a close encounter with the chandelier, the two had used the key and opened the Parlor. All of the sudden, a orange ghost appeared in front of Luigi and Violet. Both of them screamed in fear as they landed on their butts and next to each other. Luigi wrapped his arms around Violet in a protective way as she coward into his chest. Suddenly, the ghost was sucked away from them._

_Luigi and Violet looked up as they saw a man there. He was about forty five years old, had one gray hair that looked like a wisp, one tooth out of his mouth, wearing glasses, and a scientist lab coat. On his back was something that looked like a red vacuum cleaner. As the man was trying to suck the ghost into the vacuum, Luigi and Violet were still hanging onto the other on the ground. The ghost eventually managed to punch the man, forcing him back. __The ghost vanished as Luigi and Violet got to their feet and went over to him._

_The man commented, "Ouch... Oof... I sure take a lot of knocks in this line of work..."_

_Violet asked, concerned, "Are you okay?"_

_The man got up and answered, "Oh, yes. I'm fine... I'm getting too old for this ghost-catching tomfoolery."_

_Luigi questioned, "Who are you?"_

_The man explained, "I'm Professor Elvin Gadd, E. Gadd for short. And you two are...?"_

_Violet answered, "I'm Violet Calico and this is best friend, Luigi Manfredi."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Peach smiled at Luigi softly as she asked, "Have you told Mario about what happened that night?"

"Several times," he answered, with a small smile.

She breathed, "You must've been so scared."

Luigi nodded as he replied, "I was really scared. Violet was really scared. We were up against so many ghosts that wanted us dead..."

Peach felt a cold shiver going down her spine and it wasn't from the cold. Luigi started up his green electricity powers, which grabbed Peach's attention.

"Why is only your left arm activating," she asked, concerned.

"Been like that ever since Mr. L was killed," he answered, remorsefully.

"I'm sorry, Luigi," Peach stated, feeling badly.

Luigi smiled to reassure her and replied, "Don't worry, I'll be okay. I'm just surprised that I'm still alive."

Peach responded, "We do have the power of the Pure Hearts."

"That we haven't used since then," Luigi pointed out.

Peach nodded in agreement as she put her hands out to warm them by Luigi's crackling green electricity. Unknown to either of them, his right arm was weakly giving out electric sparks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. L and Daisy arrived to a strange location as they looked around. Daisy knew where they were instantly as Mr. L looked totally confused.

Mr. L asked, **"Where are we?"**

Daisy blinked a few times as she answered, "This is BeanBean Kingdom. ...surely you know that, Luigi."

Before the Green Thunder could protest, something caught his eye. He turned as he saw three rather large test tubes. He gasped, seeing Mimi, O'Chunks, and Nastasia in them. Mr. L raced over as he pounded on the closest test tube, the one containing Nastasia.

He swore, **"Damn it, Nastasia! Wake up! We have to get you guys the hell out of here!"**

Daisy couldn't believe Mr. L's determination as Nastasia slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was instantly restored as she looked at the bandit. She didn't recognize him at first but the silver eyes instantly gave him away.

She asked, "Um, Mr. L? Is that, um, really you?"

Mr. L answered, **"Yeah...I'm just glad you guys are okay, even though you are in pickle jars. What happened?"**

Nastasia explained, "Well, um, it was a typical day for us when we heard about Grambi being missing. We decided to help."

Daisy asked, "So who defeated you all?"

Nastasia answered, "The ruler, um, of this kingdom."

Daisy rolled her eyes as she stated, "That figures."

Mr. L stepped back as he told her, activating his green electricity, **"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."**

Nastasia pushed up her glasses and replied, "Yeah, that's nice,um, and all but you should go and warn the man in red."

"Not if my chortles have anything to say about it!"

Mr. L and Daisy spun around and saw someone standing there.

Daisy groaned, "Not you! Not now!"

* * *

_AK1028: Looks like Daisy and Mr. L are in trouble! Can they get out of this predicament? Can our heroes save the Sprixies in time? There's only one way to find out! Stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mario's POV**

_Why didn't I wait for Luigi? I had to find out what was going on... Now I was a prisoner of these Boos. It was rather unusual the way they attacked me like that. I guess you can't trust a Boo farther than I threw Bowser into the molten lava a few months ago. I was glad he was long gone but I guess I should've suspected that King Boo would come to mess with me - and Luigi. Speak of the devil, he just came threw the wall - like a true ghost._

_He mocked, "Enjoying your painting quarters."_

_I pressed my hands up against the glass of the portrait, mad._

_"Once Luigi gets here, you are going to regret locking me up in this painting," I hissed._

_King Boo smirked evilly and replied, "Oh? The weakling brother is who I'm supposed to be scared of? Everyone knows what you think of your own DNA."_

_"What the hell are you talking about," I asked, pissed off._

_He explained, "Think about it, red cap. The minute you get the opportunity to go on vacation with the princess and her royal adviser, what was the first thing you do? You started packing! You didn't - not even once - ask your own younger twin brother if he wished to join you. Nope, the only thing you did was asked him to get the luggage from the attic since you were too busy talking about the trip of a lifetime. Talk about insult to injury."_

_I was about to protest but the more I thought about it - the more I realized that King Boo was right. I didn't even ask Luigi if he wanted to come. All I did was pack and talked about Isle I said nothing to defend myself, King Boo's smirk got wider._

_"Don't you smirk at me," I hissed._

_King Boo responded, "Oh come now, red cap. You know I'm right. You think Luigi is a poor excuse for a human. Why else would you leave him behind constantly? It is because you are embarrassed to be around a failure and the worst part is - he is your younger twin brother."_

_I say nothing but let those words sink in as King Boo went off somewhere. Was I really that awful to my own flesh and blood?_

_**"You are that terrible to your flesh and blood, sir-jumps-a-lot."**_

_I spun around and saw Mr. L...in the painting with me...with blood on his usually clean gray gloves. I was confused. Mr. L didn't exist during the first mansion incident...right?_

_"What are you doing here," I asked, getting ready for anything._

_However, I wasn't ready for anything. Mr. L threw the body of my dead brother...right at my feet. He had been strangled, stabbed, hanged, and worse... I nearly gagged. I looked at Mr. L, who was smirking at my reaction._

**_"I had to kill the junior, you really are awful to him."_**

_"NO!"_

* * *

The red clad plumber bolted up, panting and dripping of a cold sweat. _'Damn, I really hate that nightmare,'_ Mario thought, as he looked over to see if everyone was still asleep. They had just saved Sapphire and they were going to save Orange in the Canyon World, first thing in the morning. He had to keep reminding himself that Mr. L was dead and King Boo was locked up in the Boo Canister. _'Everything is fine, except,_' Mario thought, as he looked over to where Luigi was sleeping. However, the green clad ghost hunter wasn't there.

"Luigi," Mario whispered, who he saw was sitting on the hill.

The green clad ghost hunter didn't hear his older brother, he was looking down at his right arm, which was still giving off weak green sparks. He couldn't understand it why his power was acting up like this... Mario approached his younger brother and sat next to him, capturing Luigi's attention.

"Mario," Luigi breathed, surprised, "What are you doing up?"

"Bad, er, couldn't sleep," Mario quickly lied, "But what are you doing up?"

"Been thinking about Mr. L lately," Luigi answered, "He might have been evil but he was apart of me."

"I know, it's understandable," Mario stated, "You've always been like that, Weegie."

"Malleo...I'm scared," Luigi replied, looking at his older brother, "I've been having dreams of me being with Daisy lately!"

"Wait, what," Mario asked, surprised.

Luigi and Daisy were best friends and on occasion, Luigi would escort Daisy to parties and such but there was nothing between them. In fact, she was the first one behind Luigi and Violet's romance.

"Yeah and the weird thing was...I kept screaming Nastasia's name," Luigi added, a bit worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy and Mr. L were looking at Fawful himself...who looked awfully powerful and strong.

Daisy breathed, "Fawful..."

Fawful stated, "Sorry for not showing the chortles until now but I needed to stay in the darkness."

Mr. L hissed, activating his green electricity, **"I don't care who you are! Free my friends NOW!"**

Daisy blurted out, "What are you talking about?! Of course you know him!"

Fawful replied, "Not this time around, princess." Turning to Mimbus, he shouted, "Get them!"

Mimbus responded, "With pleasure!"

Mr. L smirked, **"A fight with-a-side-of-beef? This should be fun!"**

Mimbus told him, "Same to you, short stuff!"

With that, Mimbus started to charge at them as Mr. L pushed Daisy back, gently, as he charged at Mimbus. Mr. L striked first, with a Thunder Punch, sending Mimbus back. However, he quickly reacted and used a verge of punches, getting Mr. L pushed back away from him. The bandit hit the ground with his right hand, creating an electric pulse that went through the ground and shocked the rather large pig like monster. Mr. L smirked as he ran towards Mimbus and kicked him several times, cartwheeling in a fast motion. Daisy was really impressed. Mr. L was strong.

Mr. L taunted, **"Here I thought you would give me a better fight than that, side-of-beef?"**

Mimbus was the one to smirk as he replied, "I'm just getting started."

As he said that, he unexplainably got stronger as he charged straight at Mr. L, knocking off of his feet and slid him towards Daisy.

She gasped as she ran over to him, "Mr. L!" She helped him up slightly as she asked, "Are you okay?"

Mr. L started to answer, **"Y-yeah, that took me off guard. How the hell did he do that? That was as strong as..."**

He squinted his eyes as looked on Mimbus' neck, seeing some sort of collar. His eyes widen in shock as Mimbus smirked.

Mimbus taunted, "What's the matter, Green Thunder? Afraid I'll beat you...with O'Chunks own strength?!"

Daisy blurted out, "What?!"

Mr. L pointed at the collar and explained, **"That collar is giving him O'Chunks strength!"**

Daisy breathed, "But how..."

Mimbus waved his paw as he taunted, "Only telling if the Green Thunder can beat me."

Mr. L got to his feet as he took off his jacket and then his undershirt, revealing his slight muscular chest riddled with scars. One in particular went all the way down his backside, in the shape in a fang. Another long scar was near his heart.

Daisy asked, surprised, "Mr. L?"

Mr. L ignored her and answered, **"I know might lose today but I'm going to give it my all. After all, I'm the Green Thunder, Count Bleck's minion and we stick together...finally."**

Mimbus stated, "Then bring it on, shrimp toast!"

* * *

_AK1028: Where did Mr. L get those scars from? Can Luigi figure out what's going on while they are saving the Sprixies? I don't know but it is getting good! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

Cece panted, tired as she and Spettro collapsed in an empty mountain field. They had just gotten to the Canyon World, which was filled with (obliviously) canyons and mountains. It was a rather amazing sight but the heroes weren't going to stick around and enjoy it. They had to save Orange and move on to the next world before it was too late.

The six year old got some water as she panted, "Can...we...go...home...now?"

Mario replied, "Only wish we could, Cece. We still have a long way to go."

Emerald added, "In more ways than one..."

Peach huffed, "Tell that boyfriend of mine that we should consider sending Cece back home."

Luigi sweat drop at this as he responded, "I happen to think that she should travel on my back for the rest of this world."

Violet gushed, "Great idea!"

Blue added, "Yeah, that'll help us with moving forward!"

Sapphire replied, "And with Cece travelling by Luigi's power, she'll be able to keep up."

Goldie said, "Sounds good to me."

Spettro barked, agreeing with them. Everyone laughed, including Peach, who was still shooting cold stares at Mario. The red clad plumber sighed, sadly as Peach made a fist, going down memory lane.

* * *

-Flashback: During _'Hearts Be True'_-

_Peach was getting rather worried. She had sent a Toad (Andrew, she believed his name was) to find Mario. Her boyfriend had came to the castle to check out the recent mansion that Luigi won in this strange contest. Peach even remembered reading the letter._

_'Dear Mr. Luigi Manfredi,_

_Congratulations! You were our winner in the recent contest - "Younger Brothers of Major Heroes". You have won an all expense paid mansion and enclosed is a map to get you to your new home! You may bring with you two people of your choice to see this mansion and come to claim it on November 18, 2001. We hope to see you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_K.B., CEO of Scare to Care'_

_The whole letter just didn't sit right with Peach. There was no such thing as the contest called "Younger Brothers of Major Heroes". Peach sighed, her heart skipping beats and escalating to a higher speed. She couldn't believe that she was locked up in her castle, unable to help her boyfriend. 'Please bring Mario back,' Peach thought, 'Please let him be alright...' Peach could've sworn that the minute she saw the Toad coming up the road that he had bad news. That fear got worse when he took forever to speak._

_"Y-your majesty," he said, shaking obliviously._

_"Where is Mario, is he okay," Peach asked, rather quickly._

_"Relax, Peach," said a voice familiar to her, "I'm fine."_

_When Mario stepped out of the shadows unharmed, Peach hugged him tight and started to cry. Mario was baffled but held her close, dismissing Andrew. Peach sniffled as she looked up at him._

_"I was so worried," Peach stated._

_"I'm fine, thanks to Weegie...and his girlfriend, Violet," Mario replied._

_"Who's that," Peach questioned, looking confused, "And what happened?"_

_"Better sit down," Mario answered, "This one might blow you away."_

_As Peach sat down, the red clad plumber told her everything that happened in the haunted mansion that Elvin had told him._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_'That was the first time Mario was ever in danger and I was unable to help,'_ Peach thought, looking at her boyfriend, _'And I want to be there for him like he is for me. Wait, why am I thinking this? I'm pissed off at him!' _Luigi looked at the princess, who was calm at one moment and then pissed off at the moment. He sighed, as he looked at his right hand, which was still giving off weak electric sparks. He couldn't help but wonder...

Emerald got their attention as she said, "Come! Let's go save Orange!"

Blue stated, "Sounds good to us!"

Peach added, "Lead the way, Emerald."

Violet told Cece, "Behave for Sapphire, okay, Cece?"

Cece nodded as she replied, "Okay, Mama. Be careful, Papa."

Luigi smiled as he went over to Mario and stated, "I never get tired of hearing her call us that."

Mario joked, "Don't get too attached."

Sapphire asked Goldie as soon as they were out of sight, "Well, now what?"

Goldie answered, "Now we wait."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. L and Mimbus were still fighting. However, Mimbus was rather strong. Mimbus threw out a punch towards him, forcing the Green Thunder back. Daisy was watching in horror as Nastasia tried her _'Code L'_ yet again. What was confusing her why the hypnoses wasn't snapping Luigi out of his Mr. L trance. _'Something's wrong,'_ Nastasia thought, as suddenly, her test tube glowed and she got shocked. Nastasia screamed as Daisy went over to her.

"Nastasia," Daisy yelped, worried.

As this happening, Mimbus' collar started to glow as he was starting to use hypnosis blasts. Daisy instantly figured it out as Mr. L was thrown towards her, slamming him into the wall. Mimbus snorted evilly.

He stated, "Give it up! You'll never defeat me!"

Mr. L hissed, **"Wanna bet?! I'm NOT going to lose to a side-of-beef!"**

Daisy ran over to him and explained, "Mr. L! He's using those test tubes to absorb your friends power and use them for his own!"

Mimbus huffed, "Hey no cheating!"

Mr. L got off of the wall as he hissed,** "Do NOT speak to her that way! Now you've made me mad!"**

With that, he ran off and Mimbus thought he won...until Mr. L returned with Brobot, an improved version.

Mimbus asked, "What the hell is that?"

Daisy breathed, "Mr. L?"

Mr. L ignored her as he hissed, **"Say hello to my metal robot brother! At least he didn't betray me like Dimentio did!"** As he said Dimentio's name, he spat out his spit. He added, **"Now you feel the full wrath of the Green Thunder, Mr. L!"**

* * *

_AK1028: Uh oh. Things are getting interesting... Can our heroes get out of danger? Can Mr. L defeat Mimbus? And can anyone realize that Luigi and Mr. L are NOT the same person anymore? Will I ever stop my ranting? ...probably not! Anyways, find out the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Mario grabbed Orange, freeing her from Boss Brolder. Emerald, Sapphire, and Goldie were thrilled as everyone celebrated the red capped plumber's victory. Well, mostly everyone. Peach, once again, stayed mad at her boyfriend. Luigi felt bad that he was trying to keep a secret that Mario was indeed trying to propose to Peach at the right moment but decided to stay out of the conflict. He had another conflict anyways...well, really he had two.

One was the oblivious power glitch. He didn't understand why his right arm was giving out weak electric shocks every once in awhile. It didn't make any sense to him. Two was Cece. Granted, everyone was taking a liking to her (which he was glad of) but he didn't know if he was ready to be a father yet. He didn't even know if he was ready to be a husband yet. They were big steps that he was taking and quite frankly, it scared him.

He wanted advice. He couldn't ask Peach, though, it would reveal too much. He could ask Violet but he didn't want to worry her. Blue was too worried about Yellow and the places that they were going through. The Sprixies would be no help so that left only one person...Mario. Luigi gulped as he went over to his big brother, who had just moved aside from Violet.

Mario saw Luigi and asked, "What's up fratello?"

Luigi questioned, "Can I talk to you?"

Mario answered, "Sure." He turned to Violet and added, "Excuse us, Violet."

Violet nodded as she replied, "Of course."

With that, the two brothers went for a walk as Spettro and Cece played with the Sprixies as they waited patiently.

* * *

When Mario saw that the two of them were alone, he turned to his younger twin brother, who seemed like he was a million miles away.

He asked, "Are you okay?"

Luigi sighed as he held up his right hand up to Mario, activating the weak electricity. Mario gasped.

The green clad ghost hunter answered, "You see, ever since Mr. L has been killed, I was unable to activate my lightning powers from my right arm. But now all of the sudden, it's working again...but barely."

Mario stated, "That is really bizarre..."

Luigi replied, "Yeah and I don't know if it means anything. But I'm more worried about my other issue."

Mario looked at him and repeated, "Other issue? You mean Cece?"

Luigi nodded as he explained, "I do want her to be apart of my family but I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad. I don't even know if I'm ready to be a husband."

Mario hugged his baby brother, surprising Luigi. Mario hadn't hugged him...Grambi who knows how long. Luigi slowly returned it, holding Mario close to him.

Mario whispered, "I have faith in you, baby bro. I think you will make a fine husband and father. You just need to have some confidence in yourself."

Luigi stammered, "Y-you really think that, Malleo?"

Mario smiled as he answered, "Yes, Weegie. I do."

Luigi instantly got tears in his eyes as he trembled. Mario held Luigi more, promising himself to never let go.

The green clad ghost hunter sniffled, "T-thanks Mario..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cece was examining the Sprixies in a curious manner.

Cece questioned, "So, you're like fairies?"

Emerald answered, "We're sort of like fairies, yes."

Cece instantly perked up as she asked, "Can you grant wishes? I wanna pony!"

Violet went over to Cece and picked her up, stating, "No ponies for you yet, missy."

Sapphire questioned, whispering to Goldie, "What's a pony?"

Goldie shrugged as Mario and Luigi returned to their group.

Blue asked, "Everything settled?"

Mario nodded as he answered, "Yes and now we go onwards to the next world. Orange, tell us more about this, please."

Orange cleared her throat as she explained, "Lilac is in the next world, which is like a beach."

Cece perked up at this and gushed, "We're going to the beach? Yay!"

Everyone chuckled as Peach told Orange, "Then we best get moving if we want to get there by nightfall."

Orange nodded in agreement as she made the next pipe for them to go to the fifth world. Mario went through first as Luigi followed behind. Violet, taking Cece into her arms, went next. Peach and Spettro went through together as Blue escorted the Sprixie princess through the clear pipe. Unknown to them, they were being watched by Fawful.

"Soon, all the chortles will be mine," he whispered, as he waited his chance.

* * *

Back in Fawful's Castle, Mr. L had just defeated Mimbus with Brobot - barely. Mimbus was on the ground, badly bleeding. Daisy was in pure shock as Mr. L was about deliver the final blow.

Daisy yelled, "Mr. L! Luigi! Don't!"

Before Mr. L could tell her off; Nastasia quietly breathed, "He's, um, not Luigi. I don't know, um, how but I, um, do know this. That man is 100% Mr. L...the Green Thunder."

Mr. L huffed, **"You got that right. And now it is time to get rid of this side-of-beef once and for all!"**

Mimbus weakly pleaded, "No...please...don't..."

Daisy ran over to Mr. L, grabbing his activated right arm.

The Green Thunder blurted out, **"Hey, what the hell?!"**

Daisy answered, "Listen to me! You won't get complete revenge until we stop Fawful."

Nastasia added, "Besides, the, um, collar is just a prototype."

Mr. L pulled his arm away from Daisy, still a bit pissed as he went over to the test tubes. Daisy followed as Mimbus gave off an evil smirk behind their backs.

He promised, **"Don't worry, I will set you free."**

Nastasia replied, "I always, um, believed in you."

Mr. L smiled genuinely as he slightly joked, **"Well, that's makes one of us."**

As he said that, he freed Nastasia along with Mimi and O'Chunks.

Mimi asked, "Uh...what happened? What was that meanie thinking?"

O'Chunks answered, "I don't know but look at what the Cheep-Cheep dragged in! Mr. L himself!"

Mimi spun around and sure to O'Chunks word, standing there was a bare chested Mr. L. Even though his chest was riddled with scars, he still had a smirk on his face. Mimi went wide eyed as she hugged the Green Thunder, making Daisy jealous. She didn't understand why. But the current issue she was having was the weird sensation in her body as she felt herself being teleported.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, what do you guys think? Sorry if O'Chunks is a little OOC right here but I'll get into his character more as we go along. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

It was another typical run. Only this time around, Cece and Spettro were playing with Blue. The blue spotted toad was actually having fun as he played with the six year old and ghost puppy. What he didn't know was in the shadows...was Fawful himself.

Fawful yawned and whispered, "Oh come the chortles! Fawful is getting very tired of waiting for moment!" Suddenly, a ring caught his attention as he quickly answered his cell, not knowing that Blue had heard it. He whispered, "Who dares to call me at this timing!"

"It's me, sir," said Mimbus on the other line, "Mr. L defeated me and freed the prisoners, as planned."

Fawful smirked at this and whispered, "The chortles are quite pleased! Now that we have that off our backs, we can pursue with the plan!"

"Who's there," Blue asked, as he was approaching where Fawful was hiding.

Fawful quickly hung up his phone as he threw down a smoke ball, making his daring escape. Blue coughed as Cece, Spettro, and the Sprixie princess came over.

"Are you okay Blue," Cece asked.

"Yeah but someone was watching us," Blue answered, in between coughs.

"Who in the world would be watching us," Emerald questioned, clearly confused.

As Blue shrugged, Fawful was far enough away from them to breathe a sigh of relief. He had not been caught yet but it was going to take a while before the plan got underway...

* * *

-Flashback: _'Heart of Dreams'_-

_Eventually, they caught up to the purple mist, who still had Peach. Suddenly, the purple mist turned into a bat._

_Prince Dreambert commented, "No! NO! I-it is true... Antasma!"_

_A voice yelled, "Incoming!"_

_Just then, Bowser came out of nowhere, grabbing the attention of the same person, as he stayed in the shadows._

_He commented, **"So Koopa-with-a-weight-problem decided to join the party."**_

_Bowser stated, "So what's the deal here?! You Peach's kidnapper?! Gwahahahaha! You're just a baby bat! I could wear you as a brooch or something!"_

_While Bowser was distracted by Antasma, Mario tackled the bat king, freeing the mushroom princess. Bowser punched Antasma, sending him flying. Peach suggested for them to escape but then Bowser threatened to take her. Just when Bowser was about to attack, Antasma attached himself to Bowser's face. In an instant; Peach, Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet were out cold._

_Prince Dreambert begged, "No! Antasma, you mustn't!"_

_A voice added, **"Yeah, there are better targets than Koopa-with-a-weight-problem."**_

_Bowser, Antasma, and Prince Dreambert perked up and saw another person arriving. He had on a black ninja outfit on with yellow buttons on it, he had an orange belt, a green scarf, a black mask around his eyes - making them an undeniable silver color, and a black cap on top of his messy brown hair. The black cap was strangely like Luigi's except the L was the other way._

_Antasma asked, "Who in vee world are you?"_

_He stood at the ready and answered, **"Oh me? I'm just one of Count Bleck's former minions. THE GREEN THUNDER...MR. L!"**_

_Bowser finally managed to get Antasma off of his face, he automatically wished that he hadn't. Seeing Mr. L again after so long was surprising. When Bowser he saw Mr. L's hand crackling with green electricity, he knew that there was going to be trouble. Prince Dreambert and Antasma were confused as to Mr. L was._

_Prince Dreambert commented, "You must be one of Luigi's brave imaginary factors."_

_Bowser stated, stammering, "Y-you are WAY FAR off."_

_Mr. L replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest, **"Seems like you remembered me, Koopa-with-a-weight-problem. I'm touched."**_

_Antasma demanded, "Out of vee way! This is none of your business!"_

_Mr. L replied, **"Sorry but this is my business, king-batty. This happens to be my home and if you want to mess it up with your stupid work."**_

_Back in the real world, there was a rainbow light that surrounded Luigi's right side of his body. Starlow started to freak out as he transformed - halfway - into Mr. L. His right side was dressed as Mr. L as the left side was still Luigi. Back in the dream world, Violet came to and saw that Mr. L was fighting Antasma and Bowser. She couldn't believe it. When Mario, Peach, and Dreamy Luigi came to, they all saw the same thing._

_Violet breathed, "Am I seeing things or is that...Mr. L?"_

_Mario stated, "You aren't seeing things. That IS Mr. L!"_

_Dreamy Luigi asked, "That's m-my alter ego...? What's he doing h-here...?"_

_Antasma hissed, "Vee this is a nuisance!"_

_Prince Dreambert commented, "I don't understand why this is such a problem."_

_Peach started to answer, "Well, you see..."_

_All of the sudden, a green thunderbolt from Mr. L bounced all over the place. It hit the ground and then the ceiling. It then went straight for the four heroes. Dreamy Luigi clutched Violet as Mario clutched Peach, all of them closing their eyes. In an instant, a rainbow light appeared and protected the four of them from the attack. Prince Dreambert was confused as Mr. L was in shock. Just when he was about to investigate further, Bowser grabbed him by the neck, pulling his right arm all the way to his back._

_Bowser huffed, "Gotcha now, Green Thunder!"_

_Antasma ordered, "Kill him!"_

_Prince Dreambert started to say, "NO! That might hurt..."_

_Before he could finish his sentence, Bowser, who had enough of Mr. L - punched his fist right through his chest. Mr. L screamed in total pain - as did Luigi in the real world. As the blood split everywhere in the Dream's Deep, Luigi was screaming in much pain in the real world as the Mr. L side of him was starting to disappear in a rainbow light._

_Mr. L looked at the prince and weakly stated, **"Do me a favor, dreamy. Tell them that the Purity Heart still lives..."**_

_With that said, Mr. L breathed his last breath and just like that - he...was dead. Both sides of the dream and real world disappeared in a flash of rainbow light._

-End of Flashabck-

* * *

**"...and that's what happened,"** Mr. L explained to his friends (and Daisy).

"Bloomin' bog rats," O'Chunks breathed, "You were bloody murdered!"

"I can't believe that big meanie Bowser killed you," Mimi added, in shock like her friends.

"In, um, retrospect, it DID give you a new identity strangely and both of you now can, um, live without the other," Nastasia explained.

Daisy looked as she saw their tired faces. The five of them had just returned to Sarasaland and were in the main hall of her castle.

"I think we should call it a night," Daisy stated.

The minions of Count Bleck nodded as they each took a room. After awhile, all was quiet as everyone was sleeping calmly...well, except for Daisy. Too much was on her mind and it was bugging her. So she sat there on her bed, in her orange nightgown. Suddenly, there was a light tap on her bedroom door. She thought,_ 'Who could that be?'_ She got out of bed, opened the door, and saw Mr. L. He was wearing dark green pajamas and his feet were bare. The silver in his eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky.

**"I...couldn't sleep,"** Mr. L told her, rather quietly.

"Yeah, I couldn't either," she admitted, just as quietly.

**"Do you wanna take a walk with me then,"** he offered, extending his un-gloved hand to her.

"S-sure," Daisy replied, taking his hand.

His hands looked like they had been working for hours, so unlike Luigi's. The two of them went out to the flower grounds in the back of the castle, surprisingly hand-in-hand. Daisy was surprised that Mr. L had stopped moving as she looked into his sparkling silver eyes. Mr. L stroked her soft brown hair as he placed his hand on her cheek. Daisy felt her face burning from a blush as his lips slowly collided into hers. Daisy was shocked but slowly returned it, quite surprised that the Green Thunder was such a good kisser...

* * *

A loud scream pierced the night, breaking silent night. Violet, who was sleeping in her tent with Cece, slowly got up after hearing her fiance screaming his head off. Cece was sound asleep as Violet went out of her tent. She opened Luigi's tent, seeing the green ghost hunter sitting up in a cold sweat.

"Weegie, are you okay," Violet asked softly.

Without thinking; Luigi shouted, "I kissed Daisy!"

* * *

_AK1028: All I got to say is: Uh-oh. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean that you kissed Daisy," Violet asked, ranting.

"Violet...I," Luigi started to say.

The purple clad ice wielder added, still ranting, "We've been together for seven freaking years and it took you a whole Pi'illo Island incident for you to propose to me!"

The green clad ghost hunter tried but Violet was still ranting, "Vi..."

Finally, he had enough. Luigi kissed Violet hard, holding her close. Violet slowly returned the kiss, also holding him close too. Luigi broke the kiss as Violet looked at him.

She asked, "Weegie...?"

Luigi answered, "I was trying to tell you that dream was me kissing Daisy was Mr. L kissing her."

"Wait, you mean it was a nightmare," Violet questioned.

"Maybe, I don't know," Luigi answered, "But the thing is...it felt real."

* * *

Mr. L and Daisy broke out of their kiss. Mr. L smiled at Daisy...who slapped him.

**"Ouch,"** the bandit said, **"What the hell was that for?!"**

"For kissing me, you jerk," the sand princess hissed, trying to hide that she was joking.

It was working.

Mr. L hissed, **"I kissed you cause I like you!"**

Daisy replied, smiling, "I know."

With that, Daisy kissed Mr. L, hard - surprising the bandit. He quickly recovered as he pulled Daisy close to him, his heart pounding happily.

* * *

"What?!"

Luigi had just told everyone later that day of the dream and vision he had, everyone was in shock.

Mario asked, "What does that mean?"

Peach huffed, "Luigi, tell that brother of yours that it means that Mr. L is possibly alive!"

Violet added, "And with Daisy..."

Luigi stated, "I want to go to Sarasaland. If he's alive, we need to find out why!"

Blue reported, "Well, we have another problem. Someone else is targeting Sprixies. I don't know who but it can't be good."

Cece questioned, "So what do we do?"

Emerald answered, "We have to save the rest of the princesses before it gets worse."

Goldie, Sapphire, and Orange nodded in agreement as Spettro panted. Finally, they got to the castle to save Lilac.

* * *

**Mr. L's POV**

I panted from my recent battle against pretty-princess-in-pink. How pathetic. I lost to a girl. Not just any girl - oh no - she had to be a princess! Eh, could've been worse I guess. I could've battle against koopa-with-a-weight-problem and still lost.

I groaned to myself, **"I don't know what it is about those guys, but I just can't seem to beat them!"**

That's when I heard Dimentio's voice saying, as he appeared in front of me, "Aha ha ha. Did they wound your fragile pride, Mr. L? Demolish your robot again?"

I answered, **"Oh, it's you again, Dimentio. Damn it, I'm stumped. You think a giant robot would be enough to crush these heroes... I'm a disgrace... There's no way I can show my face to Count Bleck after THIS."**

I spun around to not face the jester, a bit upset at myself. But for a split second, I thought I saw something violet. Why the hell was I haunted by that one color? Granted, body-cold-as-ice wore it all of the time but perhaps there was another reason I kept seeing it. Just when I thought I was gonna go find a new propose to my existence, an explosion at my feet made me jump. It was Dimentio and he was smirking.

He stated, "Perhaps that is for the best..."

I yelled, **"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"**

Dimentio explained, "You said it yourself. You can't go back to the count. So get lost."

I hissed, **"Not a funny joke, Dimentio. If I wanted to laugh, your face is inspiration is enough!"**

Dimentio replied, "Such temper! Your nostrils, they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra! I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out. And the others will never find you. Yes, this is my moment to grasp. It's time for you to take your final bow, Mr. L..."

That's when I saw a yellow sheer box around me, entrapping me inside. I struggled but it was no use, I couldn't get out.

I responded, **"Hey, now! Whoa! What's this! You've lost your mind, Dimentio!"**

Dimentio chuckled and said, "Shshshsh, don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise. I'll send those heroes your way soon, just so you'll have someone to play with."

He snapped his fingers and a whole bunch of explosions went off, hurting me badly. Dimentio...so you were playing with me all along. You just wanted me out of the way so you could have your moment with sir-jumps-a-lot. Very well played. So, this is how my game ends. Drowning in the Lake Twgyz. How ironic since the start, my mind has been flowing like a river. I could see everything so clearly and Brobot L-Type was perfect. Yet sir-jumps-a-lot, pretty-princess-in-pink, koopa-with-a-weight-problem, and body-cold-as-ice defeated me. How the hell was I defeated so easily? Was I too weak? No, that couldn't be it.

I couldn't be as weak as one of those juniors, could I? My sole purpose was to kill sir-jumps-a-lot for Count Bleck. After I did that...I don't know. Perhaps I would've killed the rest of them too and kept body-cold-as-ice for my own needs. She was beautiful...that sweet Vi... Wait, what's that coming towards me? It couldn't be sir-jumps-a-lot, there was no way anyone was gonna end his game. Perhaps it was koopa-with-a-weight-problem, that'd be hilarious. No, it was defiantly human and whoever it was started coming towards me. I squinted my eyes, with the feeling that my lungs were going to pop.

So this was how it was going to end... Sir-jumps-a-lot 3 - The Green Thunder 0. How pathetic... Goodbye cruel world...

* * *

Mr. L sat up in his bed, panting up a storm. He had gone to bed about three hours ago, after having a few make out sessions with Daisy. The four hour difference between Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland made him sleepy - as did fighting Mimbus.

**"Damn it, Dimentio,"** Mr. L whispered, looking up at the ceiling, making a fist, **"why did you betray us? Was it always for the power? The glory?! Or did you just come with the plan to betray us...?"**

Knowing he wouldn't get his answers, Mr. L started to crash the room, punching what he could and zapping what he couldn't. He still couldn't believe that Dimentio betrayed them. He still was upset by that and the fact that he was used. When he was finally done, the entire room was trashed. As he looked in the mirror, he saw a flash of Dimentio's ghost. Reacting out of anger, he smashed the mirror. The shard flew everywhere, especially into his hand. Mr. L hissed as the blood dripped down onto his clothes and the floor. Mr. L collapsed to his knees and do the one thing he swore that he would never do. He cried.

* * *

_AK1028: Well guys, that's where we end chapter 11! Things are escalating, that's for sure! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Violet, and Blue entered the castle. They saw Ka-Thunks near-by; slamming into the ground, flipping over, and then slamming into the ground again. Getting by the Ka-Thunks and the Chargin' Chucks, the heroes had finally arrived to the boss area. There, waiting for them was King Ka-Thunk. He is a small, blue metal square with red feet and detached red hands. He also has five spikes on the front and floats in the middle of another, larger Ka-Thunk.

Peach breathed, "Oh man..."

Luigi slightly joked to Mario, "Good time to get close again..."

Mario replied, "There's a better time for jokes!"

Blue yelled, "Run for it!"

As the five of them ran, King Ka-Thunk land on the ground, head first, in a blow that surely would've hurt. That exposed his back, which was pink and fleshy with a bandage on it.

Violet told them, "Aim for the bandage!"

Mario nodded as he jumped up and pounded into the pink flesh, making King Ka-Thunk cry out in pain. Mario moved to the side as King Ka-Thunk was moving towards him. The red clad plumber felt the land moving under his feet, giving away.

Luigi yelled, "Malleo, look out!"

Mario jumped again, colliding with the spikes on the front. The red clad plumber briefly wetn donw, his right arm bleeding. Peach gasped as King Ka-Thunk started to move towards her and Violet. Both girls jumped through the hole as Peach threw Violet into the air. Violet cartwheeled in the air, gaining speed as she delivered a kick into the pink flesh herself. Peach, meanwhile, got caught on a platform that was giving away.

Blue breathed, "Your majesty!"

The blue spotted Toad pushed the mushroom princess aside, also getting scrapped on right arm. Luigi was getting mad as he and Violet were the closest to King Ka-Thunk as he went towards them. Luigi and Violet jumped through the hole as Luigi used his electric powers to get a little higher. Though his right arm was still giving off weak sparks, he got high enough to swoosh down on King Ka-Thunk.

Mario cried out, worried, "Weegie!"

Luigi's foot collided with the pink flesh of King Ka-Thunk as he was defeated.

Peach shouted, "Alright Luigi!"

The green clad ghost hunter smiled as Violet treated Blue and Mario's injuries with ice before hugging their hero. Luigi returned the hug, still smiling. Mario was in shock on how much Luigi had changed. He seemed to have more confidence in himself and wasn't as afraid as he usually was. 'What happened,' Mario thought, 'what made him change?'

Luigi looked at everyone as Violet pulled away from him and asked, "Everyone okay?"

Blue answered, "Now that I got the ice patch work, I'm alright."

Peach stated, "Same here."

Mario went over to them and replied, "I'm fine too. You guys did a nice job after I went down."

Violet responded, "All in a days work."

The red clad plumber smiled as they went ahead and saw Lilac in a glass jar. Mario took it but as he was about to open it, he gave to Luigi.

Mario said softly, "You should open it, bro. You deserve it."

To say that Luigi was in shock was an understatement. But he did as he was told as he opened the jar, letting Lilac out.

Lilac gushed, "I'm free, I'm free!"

Peach breathed, "She's so beautiful!"

Blue added, "Yeah, and thankful!"

Violet went over to Lilac and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lilac answered, "Never better, thanks to all of you."

Peach questioned, "Which one of your friend needs to be saved next?"

Lilac explained, "Opal, she's the light blue one."

Mario asked, "And then?"

Lilac answered, "The last one would be Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald's sister."

Luigi stated, "Sapphire and Emerald are related? Who knew."

Violet replied, "I think we better get out of here and head for world six."

Blue responded, "Sounds like a good idea!"

Lilac commented, "Follow me!"

With that, Lilac flew off as everyone followed behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sarasaland, Mimi had just finished her breakfast that O'Chunks had made.

Mimi commented, "Man, I haven't eaten this good in awhile!"

Daisy asked, "How long did Fawful have you all?"

O'Chunks answered, "Bloomin' bog rats, feels like a month!"

Nastasia stated, "But, um, its only been three weeks."

Finally, Mr. L came in. He was wearing his gray gloves to cover his hands from his rampage last night, a dark short sleeved green shirt, black jeans ripped at the knees, and black shoes. He had his backwards L sown into his shirt, with his hat in the giveaway container.

He greeted, **"Morning..."**

Mimi quipped, "Late, as per usual."

O'Chunks smiled and stated, "Hey, lass. Leave 'im be. Been a long three weeks for all of us."

Nastasia replied, "I still, um, can't believe that you defeated Mimbus, though."

Mr. L responded, **"Wasn't easy but he eventually fell to Brobot's hands."**

Daisy looked at him and asked, "By the way, I heard a crash coming from your room last night. Everything okay?"

Mr. L quickly lied, **"Just a bad dream."**

Mimi stated, "Well, whatever it was, I'm glad its over so now we can all return to Flipside!"

O'Chunks replied, "Hey, the lassie is correct. We should be gettin' back there."

Nastasia asked, "Why don't you, um, come with us, Mr. L?"

Daisy and Mr. L both perked up at this as there was an awkward silence settling into the castle. Daisy didn't want Mr. L to leave yet. And for Mr. L, well...he had a mission.

Mr. L looked down as he answered, **"...I can't. See, the people of the Underthere are counting on me to find Queen Jaydes and the people of the Overthere are counting on us to find King Grambi. So I'm NOT going to Flipside with you."**

Another silence settled in as Mimi, O'Chunks, and Nastasia all looked at one another with worry. Daisy picked up on this.

She asked, "Grambi and Jaydes are gone, aren't they?" Mr. L looked at her and then at his _'family'_, in shock as Daisy repeated, "Aren't they?!"

Mimi answered, "Y-yeah...they are..."

O'Chunks stated, "See, when we got to Fawful's castle, he showed us somethin' he called the ying-yang."

Nastasia explained, "It's, um, a device that is based on Grambi and Jaydes' power. The ying-yang replaces them and their job so Fawful could drain their powers, um, freely, without anything going, um, wrong in the universe."

Mr. L hissed,** "Are you telling me that the Nimbis and the Rock-illzas no longer have leaders?!"**

When Nastasia nodded, Daisy breathed, "Oh dear...how incredibly awful..."

Before another word was spoken, Mr. L ran off towards his room, the evident tears in his eyes knowing that once again - he had failed.

* * *

_AK1028: Things are getting VERY interesting. Why would Fawful want Grambi's powers? Will Luigi finally figure out that Mr. L is indeed alive? And will our heroes save the Sprixies? All in time, everyone. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

Cece was poking Spettro, her pokes going through the ghost puppy. Spettro barked, as if he was being tickled. Cece giggled as she poked Spettro more, making both of them laugh. Even though the six year old was bored out of her mind, she decided to poke Spettro for the fun of it. The two of them were waiting in the clouds of the 6th world. She could see the Overthere a few feet away and she was getting curious.

She turned to the ghost puppy and asked, "Do you think we can go see what that is?"

Spettro titled his head, unsure.

Cece stated, mostly to herself, "Now I know I'm BORED! I'm talking to a ghost puppy!"

Spettro barked as he licked her face, smiling.

Cece giggled as she said, "Thanks boy. I just hope Papa and Mama can wrap this up soon..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Overthere, all of the Nimbis freaking out as Whibbi was talking to Nastasia.

"So our leader is gone," said Whibbi, sadly.

"I'm, um, afraid so," Nastasia replied, nodding just as sad.

Whibbi questioned, "And Mr. L?"

Nastasia answered, "In, um, Sarasaland, with the princess. Turns out that he destroyed the guest room he was staying in and she wanted him to, um, clean it up."

Whibbi stated, "Makes sense. I hope that the Underthere is being notified of this."

"I, um, sent Mimi to attend to the details," Nastasia reassured.

As Whibbi mourned over the death of their leader, Nastasia couldn't help but do the same.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Pure Hearts Be True'_-

_The night was quite at Count Bleck's castle. Everyone was in bed, sound asleep. Well, except for Mr. L, who was working late in his garage. He was working on Brobot-L type at 3 o'clock in the morning, quite grateful that the garage was soundproofed by Dimentio after the last time the bandit was in there working late. Mr. L was on the ladder, fixing the glass of the cockpit of where he would sit._

_Mr. L commented, **"Just a few more adjustments and we'll be all ready to crush those heroes."**_

_"Up late again? Questioned Count Bleck."_

_Mr. L took a look down as he saw the count standing there._

_The bandit answered, **"My count. I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"**_

_Count Bleck replied, "Not at all. Answered Count Bleck. But tell me, why do you insist staying up this late, asked Count Bleck."_

_Mr. L responded, **"I couldn't sleep. Been thinking a lot lately about why I am haunted by the color violet and why I have these scars on me. Like I'm marked or something."**_

_Count Bleck told him, "Try and get those things out of your mind. They are not good since they distract you so much, pointed out Count Bleck."_

_Mr. L nodded and said, **"I'll try."**_

_Count Bleck stated, "Good, now get some sleep. Said Count Bleck."_

_Mr. L nodded as the count left. Nastasia was listening on their conversation, with a small smile on her face. It had been awhile since she heard Count Bleck sounding so wonderful...so...in charge._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

**"...a lot of things happened back then and we were always in constant danger of being stopped by sir-jumps-a-lot. But that didn't stop us from being what we truly were...ourselves."**

Mr. L sat in the guest room that afternoon, thinking over what he had been told and what he recently told Daisy. He had taken off his shirt to look at the scars on his body. He was still confused as to why he had them.

"Luigi has them too."

The Green Thunder looked as he saw Daisy behind him.

He asked, **"He does?"**

Daisy nodded as she answered, "Yes. Most of them fighting the ghosts from the haunted mansion in Boo Woods. Most of them from the Dark Moon incident. And so on."

Mr. L admitted, **"I sort of had a hand in the post-first mansion incident."**

Daisy asked, "How?"

Mr. L explained, **"Well, had a hand in giving sir-jumps-a-lot a nightmare to where I teamed up with the Boos and creepy-leader-of-the-Boos to torture him."**

Daisy hissed, "I can't believe that you would do that!"

Mr. L shrugged as he defended, **"Hey, what can I say? I was evil at the time."**

Daisy asked, "Which reminds me...what are you going to do now?"

Mr. L went into the bathroom real quick and came back out again, this time wearing the white tuxedo that he arrived in.

He answered, **"Ask you out on a date."**

* * *

Back with our heroes, they had just cleared out Spook Seasick Wreck, where they had ran into a lot of problems before getting all of the green stars and stamps. The enemies that they ran into were: Bullies, Boos, and Peepas.

Mario commented, "And done...like Easter dinner."

Luigi's stomach growled as he groaned, "You had to mention food?"

Peach hissed, "Tell that boyfriend of mine that we need to stop for something to eat."

Violet sweat dropped as she pointed out, "Uh, I'm pretty sure you just did..."

Blue added, "Yeah, I happen to agree..."

Mario told them, "Let's head out and eat dinner with Cece and Spettro."

Luigi cheered, "Yay! I'm making us Mama's lasagna!"

Peach chirped, "Sounds delicious!"

Violet replied, "Lead the way!"

Blue said, "Yes, onwards to dinner!"

With that, the five of them went back to camp where Luigi treated them to home cooked lasagna.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. L and Daisy were out dancing together after their meal and movie. Neither of them wanted to admit to it but they were both having such a good time. Daisy was glad that she made The Green Thunder stay. Mr. L was pleased too, letting people in Sarasaland refer to him as _"Lucas"_ in public.

Daisy whispered, "I'm glad that I made you stay."

Mr. L whispered, **"Same here, princess-with-a-strange-homeland-name."**

Daisy giggled as she asked, "Are you still haunted by the color violet?"

Mr. L answered, **"Not since I was killed by koopa-with-a-weight-problem. Now I'm haunted by the color orange."**

Daisy blushed as Mr. L kissed her, pulling her close to him. Daisy returned it, with Fawful watching in the shadows.

* * *

_AK1028: Uh oh. This doesn't look good. But what our heroes are having for dinner does! Now I'm hungry! Figures guys. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

Cece was walking Spettro, bored still. The ghost puppy wagged his tail happily. Cece smiled, glad that things were finally coming to a close. Her _"father"_ and _"mother"_ had just helped their friends defeat Boom-Boom yet again and they were now in the castle, facing the world's boss. Spettro barked, gaining her attention. Cece petted the ghost pup.

She commented, "I'm fine, boy. I just hope that this craziness will be over soon..."

Spettro barked in agreement as they continued to walk and wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, with our heroes, they were battling the boss of World 6 - Motley Bossblob. He was a jester and wearing red and blue with beige scales. He suddenly turned into a gelatinous blobs to transform into a large clown-like monster. Mario went towards Motley Bossblob with amazing speed, on a mission to save Opal. Motley Bossblob quickly jumped up and away from the red clad plumber as it smacked into the ground, revealing the jester. Mario tried to get by them as Violet started to freeze some of them. Blue managed to get the hit on Motley Bossblob when Peach and Luigi tripped him.

Peach commented, "Nice one!"

Blue replied, "Thanks!"

Suddenly, Motley Bossblob turned into the large clown-like monster yet again (only this time twice as big) as it started to stomp down on them. Peach and Blue ran as Motley Bossblob slipped on some of Violet's ice and it broke apart again.

Violet stated, "Didn't see that coming."

Peach and Mario struck the next blow, though the mushroom princess wasn't talking to the red clad plumber. Motley Bossblob turned into the large clown-like monster for the third time (this time, three times as big) as it went towards Mario.

Mario responded, "Ready for you."

Luigi yelled, "Malleo, run!"

Mario looked as he saw what Luigi did. The gelatinous blob arm was going straight for him. Luigi quickly reacted as he pushed Mario out of the way and allowed Motley Bossblob to grab him.

Peach gasped, "Luigi!"

Blue added, "Oh no!"

Motley Bossblob threw the green clad ghost hunter over the edge, as he started to scream, falling towards his certain doom.

Mario yelled, "LUIGI!"

Violet yelled, "WEEGIE!"

Luigi had his eyes closed, unable to hear his brother or his girlfriend as he continued to fall towards the unknown ground below. But a familiar voice echoed back at him.

"Never give up, wing man. You might be the difference between victory and defeat..."

As Luigi opened his eyes, his left arm started to glow of a brilliant green color. His right arm slowly did the same, though much weaker than his left.

Back with Mario, he couldn't believe that THIS was his brother's end. Violet was in shock too but a faint green light made them think otherwise. Out of nowhere, a spark flew right by them as they looked up and saw Luigi...with green electric wings.

Mario breathed, "Luigi..."

Violet blurted out, "He can do that?!"

Peach and Blue were really impressed as Luigi looked like a Falcon as he flew above Motley Bossblob and crashed into him, defeating him. Motley Bossblob stayed there, totally knocked out. Luigi thought, _'And THAT is why she called me wing man.'_

Luigi panted as he celebrated, "We did it!"

Mario ran over to his baby brother and hugged him tight as he breathed, "How'd you do that?!"

Luigi returned the hug and replied, "Let's just say that someone once told me to never give up. That I might be the difference between victory and defeat."

Mario pulled away from Luigi, shocked to say the least but the tiredness in his eyes told him that there was more to the story. Before Mario could pursue those thoughts, Violet hugged him tightly as Peach and Blue came over. The two of them were extremely impressed as Mario was trying to figure out how his brother got so brave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. L was preparing to leave. Daisy had gone with him to the gate of her castle, preparing to say a painful goodbye to her _"boyfriend"_ of sorts. The two hadn't made it official or anything but the princess of Sarasaland was considering going with the Green Thunder.

Daisy asked, rather quietly, "Do you have to go?"

Mr. L answered, **"Afraid so. I need to find out a lot of things right now."**

Daisy questioned, "Can I come?"

Mr. L cupped her face into his hands and explained, **"Your kingdom needs you, princess. I have a mission I need to complete."**

Daisy breathed, "Mr. L..."

The Green Thunder pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently. Daisy returned the kiss, as the two of them held each other closer. Mr. L was the one to break it.

He whispered, **"Take care, girlfriend-of-mine."**

With that, he was off like a shot - to finish his mission.

She whispered, "Take care, boyfriend-of-mine."

* * *

In Evershade Valley, Professor Elvin Gadd (E Gadd for short) was releasing all of the portrait ghosts and exposing them to the Dark Moon's power. Soon, all of the mansion ghosts were living in the valley. He had been wondering what his partner, Luigi, had been recently. Suddenly, Melody came over to him.

She commented, "Elvin, a Mr. L is here to see you."

Elvin shivered at this as he asked, "W-what?"

Mr. L came over before Melody could say anything and demanded, **"Where did they go?!"**

Elvin started to freak out as he questioned, "Who?!"

Mr. L hissed, **"They fell into a clear pipe after koopa-with-a-weight-problem took a fairy-looking-like-creature and I think its connected to strange-man-I've-never-met and side-of-beef. Now talk!"**

Melody advised, "I suggest you let him go, Luigi."

Mr. L started to say, **"I am not..."**

Elvin interfered, "Wait, did you say fairy looking like creature?"

As Mr. L nodded and Elvin got the book he needed, his mind went down memory lane.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Hearts Be True: Under the Dark Moon'_-

_Elvin was watching from in the Bunker what was happening between Mario and Mr. L on screen. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. His best friend...his partner...was somehow this terrifying monster that he hoped that Mario would defeat to bring Luigi back. 'Please,' Elvin thought, as Mario reached for the Stroboscope, 'Bring back Luigi.'_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_AK1028: There we go guys! How did Luigi do that with his powers? Will Mr. L get to our heroes? And will I ever stop ranting? There's only way to find out, guys! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

Elvin showed Mr. L the research book that he had, which described the Sprixie species.

He read, _"The Sprixie species is able to grant one wish every year but in the royal family, they are able to grant any wish at any time and they have unlimited magic."_ He turned to Mr. L and asked, "And you are sure that Fawful is after these creatures?"

Mr. L answered, **"It's the only thing that makes sense, scientist-that-insists-on-studying-ghost. He absorbed my friends powers and now he's after these Sprixie Princesses. He'll wait for the perfect moment and then snatch them."**

Melody stated, "It does make sense, Elvin."

Elvin questioned, "But why go after them?"

Mr. L answered, **"That I don't know. What I do know is that we're running out of time. I need to get to that clear pipe, find junior, and warn him. I just hope I'm not too late."**

With that, the Green Thunder took off like a shot.

Melody stated, "I hope he knows what he is doing..."

The ghost researcher nodded as he watched Mr. L go.

* * *

Bowser's Lava Lake Keep was in an area with many platforms, Lava Bubbles, and Boomerang Bros. One of them even dropped a Boomerang Flower upon defeat, which Blue took. A nearby P Switch was uncovered by Violet, after she kicked a Soccer Ball Bomb at the nearby wall hiding it. Hitting the switch results in a nearby bridge being lowered, which gave our heroes access to a Ka-Thunk and Fire Bro. infested area, with the Checkpoint Flag near. After traversing a narrow pathway filled with Lava Bubbles, Mario and Luigi defeated two Hammer Bros. in order to reveal a Warp Box. Peach went into it, where they heard something coming.

Violet asked, "Do you hear that?"

Blue answered, "Yeah."

Mario questioned, "Where's it coming from?"

Luigi explained, "Sounds like east."

Peach looked (wearing a Tanooki Suit) as she asked, "What the hell...?"

That's when Bowser came over in his purple car, still holding Ruby.

The Sprixie Princesses gasped, "Ruby!"

Bowser chuckled, "Bwahaha! With her in my grasp, I can wish for anything I want and defeat Mario easily!"

Mario huffed, "That's what you think!"

Bowser yelled, "Then come at me!"

Luigi stated, activating his electric wings, "We will!"

Violet activated her ice powers and added, "You bet we will!"

As Bowser drove away from them, Blue threw a boomerang right at the passenger's right back tire, blowing it out.

Blue shouted, "Got it!"

The mushroom princess used the tail from her Tanooki Suit and hit it Bowser with it. Bowser huffed in pain.

Peach said, "First hit from me!"

The Sprixie Princesses gushed, "Alright!"

Violet fired some ice underneath the driver's left back tire, sending the car into a spiral. Mario threw a fireball at Bowser, getting the second hit. The car went onto the stone railing, coming close to the lava below. Luigi, being the only one close enough, quickly flew in. He grabbed both Bowser and the glass jar that held Ruby. Luigi threw Bowser at Mario, allowing his brother to take the last hit. Mario jumped up and kicked Bowser mid-air, causing the two to land on the ground...with Mario on top of Bowser.

In the shadows, Fawful was watching them. He saw the Sprixie Princesses together and saw his chance.

Ruby gushed, "I am so happy to see you! And to be free!"

Opal replied, "Same here!"

"Not long!"

"Huh," everyone said in unison, wondering who had spoken.

Out of nowhere, Fawful appeared, having captured the Sprixie Princesses in a big glass jar.

Peach breathed, "Fawful!"

Fawful replied, "The chortles thank you, red capped man, for giving me this unlimited power!"

As Fawful chuckled evilly, he took off for the skies above. Mario looked up at his baby brother, who was still airborne.

He yelled, "Weegie, go after him!"

Luigi yelled back, "Right, Malleo!"

With that, Luigi took off at a top speed to try to catch up to Fawful. On the ground, Mario scrambled to find an acorn power-up or a rocket. _'I have to help Luigi,'_ he thought. Violet helped him, also worried about her fiance. She was just glad Cece wasn't around to see the situation unfolding.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skies, Fawful was climbing in altitude with his jet pack as Luigi was following behind. However, the green clad ghost hunter was starting to have trouble with the higher altitudes.

Fawful saw this and teased, "That all green man do? Weak!"

Luigi struggled, "You...won't...get...away..."

Fawful yelled, "I have chortles now so go away!"

As he said that, he started to drop Bob-ombs down onto the green clad ghost hunter. Luigi quickly swerved to try and dodge them all. However, one wounded up on his right arm. Luigi sharply gasped as he threw it off, just as it exploded. Luigi's eyes were forced to shut close as the electric wings deactivated and Luigi went sailing towards the Earth at a ridiculous fast speed.

Luigi breathed, slowly losing consciousness, "Mario..."

* * *

Back on the ground, our heroes saw something fall back into the Earth's atmosphere. None of them could make it out so Violet made a telescope out of ice and took a look. That's when she saw that Luigi was falling to his doom.

Violet reported, "Oh no! Guys, Luigi is falling out of the skies! Fawful must've shot him down!"

"What," everyone blurted out, except Mario.

Mario ran towards the end of the hill they were standing on and yelled, "LUIGI!"

* * *

"He'll never be a hero..."

"He's such a loser! He can't be related to such a hero!"

"He is NO Green Mario."

"You'll always be the man in green, the one that almost cost us everything!"

"You're nothing like your brother."

"You think that you can be a hero? You're so weak its funny!"

"They are wrong about you, wing man. Never give up...always remember that..."

* * *

_AK1028: That my friends, is where we end Land of Hearts. Yes, I am ending it a VERY big cliffhanger. Don't worry, I will return with the next point in this saga. It shall be called "Storm of Hearts", a continuation of this story. Stay tuned, everyone. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
